Katie Mulder Discoveries PT 1
by heartwarr
Summary: Katie is meets her grandfather. CSM


**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! _**

**_I hope you like it!! This is part 1 of 2._**

**_:) _**

**_I don't own the x-files._**

"This is Katie." Katie Mulder-Arnold answered the phone at her desk. She had a full case load now and a full morning of meetings.

"Katie, your Grandfather is here to see you?" Rachel Hunter, Katie's friend and the receptionist for DC social services said.

"Huh?" Katie asked. Both of her Grandfathers died years before she was born.

"Yes, he says he's your Grandfather." Rachel eyed the old man suspiciously.

"Oh, wait Rachel. I know who this is. I'll be right there." Katie hung up and began walking towards the front of the building.

Craig's Grandfather had moved to DC about 3 years ago. He had followed his lady love. She had a daughter in DC that agreed to help care for her. "Paw-Paw" couldn't take being without her. So much to the shock and horror of his family, he sold his California home and moved out to DC. Craig and Katie were there of course, but they were just married.

A mere year later, Ruth died in her sleep. Paw-Paw took it badly. Since then he had been impossible, getting easily confused and wondering off sometimes. On more than one occasion he had confused the Social Services office with the Social Security office, insisting to them that his granddaughter worked there.

Shaking her head she opend the lobby door.

"Paw-Paw?" Katie tapped the old man on the shoulder.

"No, Katie I am afraid not." The old man smiled at her through tobacco tarnished teeth. "I am your Grandfather." He spoke by plugging the trachea tube in his throat.

"uh, um. Can you wait here just a moment?" Katie motioned to the chair to her left. She strolled over to Rachel.

"I don't know this guy. I am going to talk to him in the corner for a little privacy. Just be ready to call security." Katie looked over to the frail old man in the corner.

"Are you sure Katie?" Rachel asked. "Why don't we just tell him to leave?" Rachel pleaded.

"I don't know, maybe he's confused. I'll just let him say his peace." Katie smiled. "I'll be fine. Just be ready." Katie walked over towards the little leather sofa and chairs in the corner of the reception area.

"Sorry about that." Katie smiled. "Now, you said your name was..." Katie began.

"I am your Grandfather. I am your father's father." The man rasped through this fingers.

Katie scrunched her face up. "No, I am afraid you have me confused with someone else. Mr.." Katie waited for him to provided his name.

"My name isn't important. I am just your Grandfather. I have some important information for you." The man looked into her hazel eyes with his strange beady ones. She felt a shiver go up her spine.

"I'm sorry. My grandfather is dead. He died before I was born." Katie spoke in almost a whisper.

"No. William Mulder is dead. I, your grandfather am very much alive." He spoke through the hole in his neck.

Katie stood up. "Sir, I don't know what your are saying, but I'd like your to leave before I call security."

"Katherine, that's no way to speak to your grandfather. Now, sit. You may want to hear what I have to say."

Katie sunk into the leather chair and pushed a wisp of red hair off of her forehead.

The man took a deep breath and put his finger over the trachea on his neck.

"Your Godfather knows this is true Katie, and why I think that trust is overrated, I know that you trust him. You may ask him to verify what you wish."

He took out an ancient lighter with the words "Trust no one" scrolled on the outside. He began to light a cigarette. It took Katie a moment to realize what he was doing.

"You can't smoke in here." She said flatly.

"Hell of a lot of good not smoking did your father huh?" He asked. "No matter. He put the lighter down and looked her in the eye.

"Katie, you are very important to a lot of people. Important people." He took another breath

"Your in need of information. Protection." He began to take another breath.

"Look, can you stop talking in riddles and get to the point? How are you my grandfather? What is this information? I have a job to do." Katie was beginning to get irritated.

"A temper like your mother I see." The man smiled. "Your Grandmother Teena and I were intimate. We created your father. I was friends with William Mulder. State Department. Fox was my son." he inhaled and rested for a moment.

"What? How am I supposed to believe ANY of this. My father has been gone for 23 years. My grandfather longer than that. Where's the proof?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She had enough of this.

"It's running through your veins Katherine. My blood, your father's blood, among others." He smiled a weird smile at her.

"I think that it's time you left." Katie was getting scared now.

"I mean you no harm Katherine. I have kept an eye on you for a long time. When you were born, your first steps, when your parents were shot, very unfortunate. We didn't mean for that to happen." The man took a breath

"Your father and mother were important to us. However, your survival has been essential. Your life has been important to us, as it continues to be." He began to take a breath when Katie interrupted him.

"Then why are they dead? If they were so Goddamn important then why do I spend mother and father's day a fucking cemetery huh Paps?" Katie spat

"You and your brother are the future. I am tired now. I will call you with more information." The man stood up on shaky legs.

Katie looked up and grabbed his arm. "Brother? What are you talking about. You've told me nothing. You speak in riddles and questions. Who sent you?" Katie screamed.

Rachel began to page security.

The man jerked free of her grasp. He was stronger than he looked. He walked out of the lobby and into the rain.

Katie ran after him, ignoring the rain that soaked her sweater "WAIT!! WHO ARE YOU??"

The man got into a waiting car and peeled away.

A half hour later Katie sat on Walter Skinner's couch with a blanket over her shoulders and a cup of coffee in her hands. Her shakes had subsided to just tremors. Walter rubbed her back.

"Feeling better? Calmer?" Walter asked concerned.

"Yes. Thanks Uncle Walt." Katie sighed.

"Ready to talk about what happened?" Walter asked gently. Katie had come to his door soaking wet about 15 minutes ago screaming about her grandfather and brother. Walter had no idea what she was talking about, but knew that she needed to calm down before he could talk to her.

"I got a visitor at work today Uncle Walt." Katie's voice began to shake. "He was an elderly man with a trachea tube in his throat." Katie rubbed her hand together.

Walter felt the blood drain from his face.

"He claimed to be my biological Grandfather Uncle Walt. He said that he and my Grandma Teena had an affair. That dad was his son. He said that I needed protecting. That they were watching me." Katie began to cry again.

"He said I had a brother. 'You and your brother are the future.' is what he said." Katie sobbed.

"He said you would know." Katie looked at Walter with fear in her hazel eyes. Fox Mulder's eyes Her wet red hair hung in her face. Though she was 27, she looked like a little girl sitting there with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Katie. We need to talk." Walter held her hands. He took a deep breath and began.

Katie called Craig about 3pm to tell him that she was having dinner at her Uncle Walt's. He had football anyway, so she knew he wouldn't worry.

Walter went to prepare dinner, and left Katie on the covered back deck to watch the rain and think.

It was a lot to take in. A lot to speculate. She trusted her Uncle Walter with her life, but what he was proposing was making her Uncle Bill's fear's from long ago seem very valid.

It also made her think about herself in a new light. Who was she?

Then there were the thoughts of a brother. Older, a 29 year old man that shared her parentage. Might have her hazel eyes and red hair? Perhaps a mop of brown hair like her father and her mother's clear blue eyes. Was he tall and lean like her father? Short like her mother?

Why did they take him? Her Gram had always told her that her conception was a miracle. That her mother's disappearance had left her barren, and that she had her father had tried IVF unsuccessfully to conceive.

Apparently, this wasn't the case. Walter informed her that the process was some how tampered with. The embryo that would become her brother was intercepted by a group known as "the Syndicate." This group believed that the eventual colonization of Earth in 2012 would be created with the slave race of part alien part humans. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully's child. Fox Mulder and his part alien DNA.

Katie wiped a tear away.

This embryo was brought to term by a surrogate. After birth, he was placed with an adoptive family. He was under the careful surveillance of The Syndicate ever since.

Katie conception and birth was an unexpected bonus. Her parents had learned of her brother's existence, and had tried in vain to find him. When their efforts had proved unsuccessful, they threw all of their energies to protect the child within their reach, Katie.

Walter explained that the testimony was a supposed first step in the destruction of the Syndicate. Then perhaps the Cigarette Smoking Man as he was known to them would provide that answers on how to protect Katie, to rid her of the DNA making her a target.

The testimony ended in their deaths.

The Syndicate were destroyed. They were wrong about the date. However, they were right about the children of Fox and Dana Mulder.

Katie slept restlessly that night. She had decided to take a few days off and enlist the help of the Gunmen, John Doggett and Walter Skinner to help her. She wanted to find her brother, she wanted answers. She wanted to know what this was inside her. What was this DNA that made her such a valuable target.

The next day, Craig went off to his classes blissfully unaware that there was anything amist with Katie. He has assumed she was just taking a few comp days to visit with Walter and visit the aging Gunmen. He kissed her goodbye and she sighed as she watched him pull out of the driveway of their tiny home. If only life were that simple again.

They made their way out to the tiny hideaway of the gunmen. The three never seemed to age, however they were showing signs of slowing down.

"Kate." Langley hugged the tiny daughter of his former friends. "Are you Okay?" He pulled back concerned.

"I've been better. I'll be better if you have some answers for me." She smiled glumly at the three.

"Katie, we found your brother. It wasn't as hard as we previously thought. I guess it's easier now he's an adult." Byers smiled.

Katie felt faint as they handed her a file.

"William Fox Anderson is his name Katie." Frohike whispered.

She almost threw up.

Even Walter Skinner was too stunned to speak.

"But, WHY would they name him like that. Like how...?" She was stunned. Why would they name him so blatantly after her father while keeping him so well hidden?

"Will was adopted by his foster family at the age of 6. Right around the same time..." Frohike trailed off.

"That Mom and Dad died." Katie sighed.

"Yes" Frohike grabbed her hand. "He had been hidden in an underground bunker for much of his childhood before his adoption. He was home schooled, and well cared for as far as his basic needs go. However, he was emotionally neglected." Frohike looked down.

"Whoever his captive was, left him on the side of the road near a busy intersection in DC after learning your parents were gone. They knew that the threat was over. So they let him go." Byers sighed.

"When he was able to tell them little other than his name, and the conditions he was kept in, they suspected abuse. He had little to no contact to the outside world. After some therapy, he was placed with a foster family who adopted him later that year." Langley provided.

"He's in DC still Katie. He owns a bookstore that deals in antiques. In his spare time, he.." Frohike still couldn't believe it.

"He writes books about the Paranormal." Byers smiled. "We hadn't heard of him yet, but when we began digging around after Walter's call last night, there it was." Byers looked at the other two.

Frohike pulled up the e-mail sent by the on line book club they were a member of.

_**April's read of the month:**_

_**"Aliens among us?" **_

_**a new and exiting novel by**_

_**William Fox Anderson. **_

Katie saw stars in her eyes and began to feel very dizzy. "I think that I need to sit down guys." Katie sighed.

They put her on the ratty old sofa that had once belong to her father. They had it reupholstered years ago, and it was in need of it once again.

Once Katie had her wits about her, she looked at her godfather and the three gunmen.

"Let's go to the bookstore." Katie smiled.

They all 5 piled into the SUV of Katie Mulder-Arnold. She wasn't about to pile into the ancient VW van, and she knew her Godfather wouldn't either.

She pulled up to the bookstore on the shady tree lined DC street.

The sign read "Back in time books" it was small, but tidy and very trendy looking.

"Shall we?" Walter opened the door for Katie and the Gunmen followed behind.

William Fox Anderson was leaned over the counter of his store making an inventory list. He was lucky that so many people were interested in antiques these days. With technology the was it was, many people missed the feeling of an old classic in their hands. Will did a small but respectful amount to business. It funded his first love. Researching the paranormal. Ever since his mysterious deposit on the DC highway at age 6, Will was interested in the paranormal. Maybe it was space, or the fact that his life had such a strange start. Whatever it was, it fascinated him.

He looked up as the bell alerted him to the group of people headed inside.

"Welcome to Back in Time!" Will smiled. "Can I help you with something in particular?" He smiled at the strange group as the looked around.

The young red headed woman looked at him like she wanted to cry. The other men, looked him up and down, like a long lost relative.

"Are you William? Willaim Fox Anderson?" The young woman asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Can I help you with something?" Will looked at her. She looked as if she was going to faint.

"I hope so. You see, I am your sister." She cried.

Katie looked at William. He was tall. Very tall, like her father.

He had a beautiful mop of brown hair. Just like her father had. His eyes were a clear sea of blue, like her mother. His smile and lips, those of her mother. He had her father's nose.

William called one of his employees to see if they could take over. It's not every day that your long lost sister comes in.

He looked at Katie Mulder-Arnold. She was tiny. Barley 5'1. She had long red hair and hazel eyes. He saw a vague resimblence between the two of them, however, when Katie produced a photo of their parents, it was amazing.

He was very much his father's son.

The story was almost unbelievable had Will not been a believer himself. The 6 had went to lunch, and as they talked, he pretended that he was eating. He found that he couldn't quite take a bite. The news was earth shaking.

"Now what?" Kaite looked at the Gunmen and her Godfather. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Katie, I don't know." Walter said. "We wait."

The Mulder children were together. It was time to wait for their Grandfather to make his move.


End file.
